A king
by lges
Summary: " [...] Tenir compagnie à des gens importants, c'est dans vos cordes Finnick ? [...] Pour le bien de tous, n'est-ce pas ? […] " Nous nous occuperons des détails à votre retour, bonne journée Mr Odair . Il n' y a pas meilleur que moi, pas vrai, les filles ? N'est-ce-pas, Annie ? Mes jolies, même la gloire s'échoue à mes pieds.Puis soudain, black-out. Bonne journée, Mr Odair. Odesta


**Bonsoir, voici un FinnickAnnie, ma première fanfic sur Hunger Games qui est pourtant un fandom que j'adore. Laissez des reviews pour dire si ça vous a plu. Trêve de bavardages, place à un roi.**

**Genre : Drama/Romance**

**Pairing : FinnickAnnie**

**Rating : T pour prostitution**

**Disclaimer : Tout a Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**A King**

Je ne suis pas un roi, je traîne dans les rues. Sur les trottoirs pavés d'or et j'ai deux femmes suspendues à moi. Une brune au chignon piqué de plumes multicolores. Elle est vive, elle est joyeuse et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon bras, ils sont polis, ils sont arc-en-ciel. Je lève la tête, le ciel est bleu. Je pense à la mer et au sable, pas aux ongles et aux yeux de ces femmes. Glorieuse, doucereuse, sirupeuse. L'autre à ma droite, elle babille. Elle m'appelle « Mr Odair » et elle pousse un cri hystérique dès que je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille. Elle est si fine qu'elle m'échappe, je la laisserais bien tomber. Laisser cette divine créature choir à terre, l'écraser à la façon d'un cafard. D'un vulgaire coup de talon. Je suis un brin naïf comme garçon, quelle mauvaise publicité cela ferait. Elles sont là, comme toutes femmes qui pensent aimer un homme. Elles jubilent, elles gloussent. Elles ne sont rien mais je ne suis rien, non plus, rien de plus qu'un vulgaire pantin. Le Capitole est bondé, aujourd'hui. Finnick Odair est de sortie. Les vitrines luisent de cosmétiques aux couleurs tape-à-l'œil. Mes clientes ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'arrêter. Mesdemoiselles, j'aimerais leur dire, Mesdemoiselles nous avons un timing à respecter. Un hôtel privé aux draps de satin, vos lèvres carmin qui s'enlisent sur l'oreiller. Vos souffles chargés de parfums exotiques, écœurants. Dans une heure, j'aimerais être chez moi, alors reprenez la route. J'exècre ces gens, leurs chevelures extravagantes. Tiens, celle-ci porte une perruque turquoise. Tiens, cet homme avec ses cheveux longs. D'un rose pastel et il a des cils d'au moins 6 mètres. Un costume d'homme. Drôle de personnage.

C'est un autre monde qui s'étale sous mes pieds. Des dorures et des rires qui roulent dans ma gorge. Pas les rires fins qui s'échappent des lèvres d'Annie lorsqu'elle tombe à l'eau. Ce sont des rires gras, bruyants et sonores, qui montrent l'excès. Tout ce glamour et cette abondance qui se sent dans leurs haleines.

Les charognards du paradis. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Retrouver mes filets de pêche, mon fauteuil en osier. Savourer les lèvres salées d'une jolie princesse plutôt que ces monstres glossés qui me font face. Je presse le pas et comme un mantra : « Rentrer chez moi, rentrer chez moi ». Le son s'intensifie à chacun de mes pas. Ce n'est pas le brouhaha des citoyens mais le battement de mon cœur. Je suis serré, coincé. J'ai mal au cœur et deux sangsues qui s'accrochent à moi. Deux vipères qui me prennent mon âme.

Ma volonté, mon honneur. Ma foi.

Mes chéries, nous sommes arrivés. Je retiens un cri, je me mords la lèvre. Le sang est amer, une des deux jeunes femmes s'arrête à ma hauteur.

— Un problème, Mr Odair ?

Je souris, c'est élastique et rose comme sourire. Un peu guimauve et, assurément, un très bon atout. La femme soupire de satisfaction, d'excitation.

— Je préfère ça ! dit-elle.

Elle s'approche, elle m'embrasse. Insatiable, intrusive. Je glisse une main sous sa robe, sertie de diamants. Je pose deux doigts sur sa jugulaire, ma main encadre sa mâchoire. Elle frétille sous mes caresses, ah ma jolie, si seulement je pouvais te tuer.

La seconde femme quémande elle aussi sa part, c'est peut-être plus tendre. Le dos de sa main sur ma joue, les baisers frais sur ma clavicule.

Je souris, ce vilain sourire qui sied si bien au Finnick du Capitole, cette partie d'ombre de moi-même. Ce petit bout de cauchemar qui laisse des traces quand je regarde la lumière dans les yeux d'Annie. Des petites paillettes qui s'agitent dans son regard puis se voilent. Quand elle nous voie, moi et ma décadence. Elle se glisse, les lèvres pincées.

— Tu as encore du rouge à lèvres sur la joue, Fin'

Cela pourrait être amical, un ton léger comme une vaste plaisanterie pour faire passer la pilule. Au contraire, c'est froid. Glacé d'un amour violent qui vous tord les entrailles. Parce que je ne lui ai jamais rien caché, ni mes actions, ni les conséquences. Encore moins les enjeux. Alors parce qu'elle sait, elle frotte avec insistance. Ses yeux si fermés qu'il me prend l'envie d'embrasser ses paupières jusqu'à réduire mes lèvres en poussière.

Sauf que c'est une très mauvaise entrée en matière. Elle me prend la main, nous sortons. L'air est vif, piquant et je le respire à grande goulée.

— C'est okay Fin' ? Tu te sens mieux ?

« C'est okay Fin' ». Sa voix résonne dans ma tête pendant que le propriétaire de l'hôtel, un vieil homme bedonnant sans sourcils mais avec un piercing en strass sur le nez, me donne les clefs. Je n'ai pas eu à parler, j'ai fait un geste du menton, affiché les deux femmes dans mes bras. Il me les jette sans me regarder. Pour tout dire, il nous fait dos. Enfin, nous prenons l'escalier central quand j'entends son murmure.

— Chambre 12.

Et dans la bouche de cet homme, c'est comme une excuse. S'il savait à quel point je suis désolé, moi aussi.

Désolé d'utiliser une de ses chambres pour régler mes « petites affaires ». Désolé de devoir vivre ça. Désolé d'avoir honte, peur. Sous mes pieds, le marbre est froid. Les femmes sont pressantes, il y a des bretelles qui glissent et des regards suggestifs. Aime-moi Finnick. Regarde-moi, soulève-moi. De l'autre côté du miroir, il y a moi. Ce « moi » qui sourit, dont la bouche passe de l'une à l'autre et dont les mains palpent les courbes de la brune puis caressent le corps de la blonde. A cet instant précis je haïs le Capitole.

A cet instant précis, je songe à tout arrêter. Toute cette mascarade, renvoyer ces deux poupées d'où elles viennent. Payer ce pauvre homme, en bas, qui regarde ses mains trembler.

Puis les portes s'ouvrent et je ne songe plus. Je ne pense plus, ne sais plus. Ne veux plus. Je suis bon à ce jeu-là, alors je continue. Mon corps est feu, si loin. Plus rien ne me rattache ici, je ne ressens plus rien. Ni leurs caresses ni leurs visages que je délaisse. Je ne suis rien, un simple prostitué sous contrat.

Le contrat de me taire, celui d'obéir. Le plus ironique, je ne suis même pas payé.

Comprenez, c'est à cela que servent les secrets.

Je ne voudrais qu'Annie. Rien qu'elle et ses cheveux fous, sa peau douce comme une perle, celle qu'on trouve dans les huitres, son corps rendu souple par la nage. Je ne voudrais que mon Annie et une des filles à qui je loue mes services est sur moi. Mon Annie, c'est pour elle que je fais ça.

La garder auprès de moi, même loin. Juste une place dans mon cœur, une gravure dans ma chair. Parce qu'Annie Cresta est indélébile, inoxydable, inaltérable.

Je sais que je pourrais jouer ce rôle tant qu'elle vivra. Tant qu'elle risquera quelque chose, pour toujours. Malgré, le rouge poisseux qui m'englue, la sueur, les femmes et la rage.

Toujours, pour toujours. Le Capitole pour toujours, Annie Cresta à jamais.

Un de ces soirs, un peu trop chauds. Annie s'était glissée dans mon lit. Quel âge avions-nous ? 15 ans ? J'aime me dire que c'était un an après mon retour.

Pour la symbolique.

Elle portait une chemise de nuit en coton râpeux. Elle avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller. Sa poitrine qui s'abaissait au gré de sa respiration. C'était paisible, tranquille et légèrement anesthésiant.

Le lendemain, je devais faire face aux nouveaux tributs. Mes tributs, ceux qui mourront. Tué dans une arène, sans pitié, alors que moi je m'en étais sorti. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que la jolie Annie me caressait la main.

Une habitude prise. Encore une de ces mauvaises habitudes, avais-je constaté en regardant le trident calé dans l'angle de la pièce. Une mauvaise habitude.

— Tu reviendras vite Fin' avait-elle dit.

— Pas eux.

Je me rappelle qu'elle s'était blottie contre moi, elle avait ouvert ses yeux. Si bleus, si profond que je ne voyais que ça dans l'obscurité de ma chambre. Elle est restée longtemps comme ça.

— Et si c'était moi, Fin' ? Ta tribute, Annie Cresta du district 4.

Sur le coup, je me suis étranglé. J'ai ris à moitié, déboussolé par cette étrange idée. Je l'ai serré contre moi si fort. Je ne la regardais pas, pas ses yeux. Sa peau claire.

— C'est n'importe quoi, Annie. Rendors-toi.

Elle a fermé les yeux. Un léger sourire sur son visage.

Le lendemain, je suis parti tôt. Le Capitole m'a contacté, « Une offre que vous ne pouvez pas refuser […] Tenir compagnie à des gens importants, c'est dans vos cordes Finnick ? [...] Pour le bien de tous, n'est-ce pas ? […] Nous nous occuperons des détails à votre retour, bonne journée Mr Odair »

Bonne journée, Mr Odair. Ce jour des moissons avait marqué le début d'une nouvelle étape dans ma vie. Les baisers rouges sur mes épaules, les marques dans mon cou. Les enfants qui meurent, la compagnie de Mags qui tremble chaque année un peu plus. Mon Annie qui me regarde me noyer et m'emmène faire la planche dans l'eau.

Pour regarder le soleil.

Dans cette chambre d'un hôtel privé du Capitole. Séparé par 4h de train de chez moi. Ma maison, mon « home sweet home ». Dans cette chambre d'hôtel, deux femmes dans un même lit. Leur luxure étalée sur le matelas. Les plumes aux quatre coins de la pièce, les faux ongles perdus dans les draps. Le maquillage dispersé, dégradé dans la soie. Complètement nue et complètement vide. Je les regarde avec un mépris intérieur.

Mon resplendissent sourire extérieur. Tout est question d'image et je suis Finnick Odair.

— Alors, les filles, vous avez des choses à me raconter ?

Je sais qu'elles ont des choses inavouables à me murmurer. Je vais le savoir. Puis, enfin je prendrais ce maudit train. Une de mes deux clientes se redresse. La tête dans la main avec un regard critique aigu. Nous sommes bien loin de la grinçante fille du Capitole qui se pavanait, se répandait en caresse et mots doux.

— Que veux-tu savoir ?

— Tout.

Je l'embrasse, ce genre de chose désinhibe généralement bien, elle fait une moue agréablement contrariée et consent à parler. L'autre bécote ma clavicule, je la laisse faire : je n'ai pas suffisamment de force pour l'envoyer balader.

Pour la faire déguerpir à la manière d'une mouche. D'un nuisible un peu trop dérangeant.

J'entends des secrets, de jolies choses confidentielles. Des histoires politiques, des banalités stratégiques. Dans chaque confidence, je trouve la faille. Le moyen de faire payer à Snow. De faire plier l'échine au Capitole.

Annie trouverait que c'est mal mais Annie n'est pas là. De toute façon, ma présence au Capitole, c'est le mal. Annie est juste, Annie est droite. Sincère, honnête et tout ce charabia. Cependant, Annie n'a jamais tué, jamais fixé ses mains pleines de sang.

Annie n'a jamais participé aux Hunger Games et c'est pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à le faire que je suis là. Dans cette chambre. Avec ces demoiselles aux longues jambes. Loin d'elle.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Couteuse. Le cadran représente la plage. J'aperçois la mer de saphir, la plage en paillette d'or. Les chiffres sont des coquillages et les aiguilles tellement fines qu'on les oublierait presque. Cette montre, c'est mon premier acte de vengeance. Un peu trop de pression sur un des plus grands horlogers du Capitole et je m'en sors avec une œuvre d'art unique au poignet.

Au départ, elle était réservée à Annie. Qui n'en a pas voulu.

Qui l'a refusé, qui l'a laissé trainer. Annie qui m'a regardé, mon cadeau dans sa main.

— Désolé Fin' mais je ne peux pas accepter ça ! C'est…

— C'est quoi, Annie ? De l'argent sale ? Un crime ? Je ne l'ai pas volé !

J'ai haussé le ton, ce jour-là, elle m'a lancé un regard si empli de détresse que je ne l'ai même pas entendu partir.

Je suis resté là. Pauvre imbécile avec ma montre dans la main.

Alors, ce petit bijou je le porte pour mes « rendez-vous ». Histoire de mesurer le temps. H-2. Plus que 30 minutes à tenir. Dans deux heures, je suis à la maison.

Encore un tour d'aiguille, encore un battement de cils. Finalement, j'ai deux jolies femmes sur les lèvres puis tout s'arrête.

— Désolé, c'est terminé les filles !

Elles gémissent, un sourire gourmand sur leurs bouches en cœur. De vrais cœurs. Je fixe une seconde de trop leurs lèvres bariolées, admirant l'horrible travail des chirurgiens du capitole, et elles se jettent sur moi.

— Mr Odair ! Mr Odair.

Je me relève, tout sourire. Sourire, ah qu'il est grand ! Sourire, c'est merveilleux. Sourire débordant de guimauves, de rêves et de promesses, tenez mes jolies ! Servez-vous ! Je vous offre des faux espoirs et l'impression d'être aimé !

— Non, non, les filles ! Il faut que je rentre mais je vous jure que l'on se reverra.

En plein dans le mille. Bravo Fin'. Automatiquement, je pense à Annie. Si fort que cela en est presque douloureux. Je m'empresse de sortir pendant que les demoiselles enfilent leurs robes outrageuses. Je ne salue même pas le propriétaire. Je veux sortir.

J'ai besoin d'air. Si besoin d'elle.

Je file jusqu'à la gare. M'enfonce dans la banquette du train jusqu'au cou. Je respire.

Enfin.

* * *

**A King**

Je bois du vin, je mange des mets fins. Je ricane face à tant de délicatesse. C'est exquis, merci beaucoup.

J'ai beaucoup de chance, cette pensée me fait exploser de rire.

Je me passe une main sur le visage, histoire de calmer mes nerfs, je remarque que je pleure.

Je pleure, je mouille mes joues des putains de larmes versées pour le Capitole. Bijoux, argents, femmes et nourritures. J'ai tout.

Quand mes pieds touchent terre, je me dirige vers la plage. Le sable, l'écume mousseuse, le soleil brûlant. Je reconnais Annie à sa robe blanche.

Son sourire franc et ses cheveux humides collés à sa nuque.

— Annie !

Je la percute, en plein vol. AnnieAnnieAnnie. Je l'embrasse et son rire embrase ma peau.

— Tu vas bien, Fin' ?

Sa question me glace et je me dégage. Tu vas bien ? Tu vas bien ? Tu vas bien, Fin'.

Elle me regarde et s'excuse, je la prends dans mes bras mais le cœur n'y est plus.

Arrête de me torturer, Annie. Tout ça, c'est en train de me briser. Je voudrais lui dire mais non. Je ne le fais pas, certaines vérités sont plus dangereuses que d'autres.

Une semaine passe puis vient la Moisson. Je ne respire, je ne mange pas. Je ne dors pas et je ne ris pas. La place est décorée, je découvre Mags sur la plateforme. Annie porte ma main à sa bouche. Elle me murmure à l'oreille puis je rejoins mon ancien mentor pour la découverte des nouveaux tributs.

De futurs enfants à pleurer. L'hôtesse du district me fait un clin d'œil, je me rappelle de la sensation de son crâne nu sous sa perruque poudrée. C'était une chambre luxueuse ou bien un cottage high-tech. Je ne sais plus.

Devant moi s'étend une foule d'enfants pétris par la peur. Je redoute la vague de soulagement quand les tributs seront choisis. Le réconfort quand deux familles hurleront à la mort.

Je serre les poings. Je broie la squelettique main de Mags.

— Les demoiselles d'abord !

Une multitude de papiers, une main nacrée.

Un nom.

Je ne sais pas ce qui déclenche mon hilarité. Mon rire nerveux pendant que la grande gagnante rejoint l'estrade. Peut-être un nom plus étrange qu'un autre. Sans doute que cette fille a un physique dérangeant. Oui, cela doit être pour ça.

Ou alors. Mags serre ses doigts creux dans ma paume.

Ou alors AnnieCrestaAnnieCresta. Le garçon est tiré au sort.

Aucune importance.

— Les tributs du District 4 sont Annie Cresta et James Hawke.

Annie Cresta. Tributs.

Je tombe à genoux. J'entends les murmures de la foule. Mrs Cresta crie.

— Finnick ! Finnick ! Sauve-la !

Je me reprends. Répands mille excuses enthousiastes sur ma chute.

Je parle fort pour couvrir la voix de la femme qui hurle mon nom.

Enfin, nous rentrons dans la mairie. Annie glisse sa main dans la mienne.

Je l'effleure à peine. Je ne la regarde pas, je m'applique à ne pas imaginer son cadavre.

Annie Cresta. Quand arrive le temps des visites, je suis le premier.

Elle m'embrasse dans le feu, l'incandescence. C'est brûlant.

— Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas.

— Je t'aime Fin'.

Quand les Pacificateurs viennent me récupérer. Je les mords et leur crache à la figure.

Elle, elle reste de marbre devant ce spectacle. Pourtant son regard ne me quitte pas. Il reste sur moi, tout le temps. Dans la voiture, dans le train.

Pendant la parade. Elle est belle, mon Annie.

Au centre d'entraînement. Elle est vulnérable, ma princesse.

Dans l'arène. Elle est seule, ma jolie.

Je me ronge les sangs, me brise les poings dans les murs. On interroge ses proches, aucun ne parle de moi. Pendant l'interview, Annie déclare qu'elle aime quelqu'un. Qu'elle est triste de devoir mourir.

Ses yeux plongé en moi, je ne sais pas si elle voit le scintillement du bijou que je lui tends. Elle pleure, elle se frappe de ses maigres poings. Je pince les lèvres. Caesar est obligé d'évacuer le studio.

Elle sort et je ne l'embrasse pas. Je ne peux pas. Chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche ses pleurs redoublent.

Même dans l'intimité d'une chambre où elle ne me rejoint pas, je ne me laisse pas aller.

Elle gagne, nous rentrons chez nous. Il y a la plage et le soleil, chez nous.

Au district 4. Elle est folle ma reine.

Elle ne bouge pas, elle ne parle pas. Sa tête dodeline, elle ne me voit pas. La nuit, ses hurlements déchirent ma peau. Ils font écho à mes propres cauchemars.

Je l'enchaîne à mon corps mais elle ne me revient pas.

Je ne suis pas un roi parce qu'à présent je n'ai plus rien.

A part une bague qui pèse de plus en plus lourd dans ma poche.

* * *

**Fin. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, la caractérisation des personnages, les émotions ainsi que le réalisme. N'oubliez pas de laissez un petit mot, un ajout dans vos favoris, cela ne vous coûte rien. Moi, je vous dis merci : merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire**

**Je vous aime.**

**by Lges**


End file.
